


Bridge2Sickbay "Drabbles" the First

by weepingnaiad



Series: Drabble Challenge(s) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jocelyn McCoy, Excalibur inspired, F/M, Infidelity, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Multi, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: Here is the output from my first week of trying my hand at writing "short".  These were all prompts from 11-Oct-2009.   And may I say that I loved the creativity of this LJ community!  I miss this type of fandom collaboration.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Drabble Challenge(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596604
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

** McCoy/Jocelyn -- Medusa **

Jim stood still, his breath ghosting against McCoy’s cheek, waiting. He felt the doctor’s shudder, felt the heart turned to stone begin to shatter under his intense gaze. 

Jocelyn was beautiful but deadly, her green-eyed stare petrified all who dared argue; her ruby lips spilled venom poisoning the very air. Her beauty was cold and cruel; she even used the writhing snakes and demons in her thoughts to turn Joanna’s heart against her father, thus practically destroying Bones.

But Jim Kirk was clever and strong and had the help of the gods. With his bright, mirrored smile and steadfast heart, he had severed the Gorgon’s hold and the stone around Bones’ heart began to crumble, until McCoy leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “I love you, too, kid.”

~~*~~

** Kirk/Spock/McCoy – Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot **   
_Yes, I stole the scene straight out of 1981's Excalibur_

Kirk did not want to believe Uhura. It was not possible that Spock, a Vulcan, could do such a thing, but here Kirk was, staring down at his mate, asleep in his best friend’s arms. The guttural scream echoed through the thin walls of their house on New Vulcan, following him as he ran.

Spock woke up, searing pain lancing along his spine when he looked at the gold band dropped on the bed between him and McCoy. “Leonard,” he cried out his voice cracking on the whispered syllables.

McCoy started and sat up, his eyes falling on the band in Spock's palm. His betrayal was now complete, even as he felt the world begin to crumble around him. “Spock? What will happen now?”

His lover turned to McCoy and shook his head. “Disaster, Leonard. Darkness and danger. There is no way forward that is not filled with immeasurable pain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt of the week, I went a bit crazy with. It was _Kirk/McCoy – The Little Mermaid (Disney or Hans Christian Anderson)_ and I picked the original, the so sad Anderson version. Writing Spock _well_ is hard, so I tried to keep him silent.

** Kirk/McCoy – The Little Mermaid (Disney or Hans Christian Anderson) **

James ignored his father’s command and saved the dark-haired human, pulling him away from the ancient guardians and whisking him back to his metal ship. When those eyes opened, he gasped for he had never seen eyes that color, shifting from brown to green. James could not resist and pressed their lips together, the feeling shook him to his core.

He heard voices and looked up, startled. None were to know of their presence on the planet, especially not such ‘inferior’ lifeforms as his father had called the humans. James hesitated and whispered into the man’s ear, “You are safe now. No harm will come to you. Stay here and your kind will soon return,” before he fled.

Spock, Scotty, and Sulu rounded the tall rock by the shuttlecraft when they found McCoy, battered, but alive and delirious. He was mumbling something about blue eyes saving him.

Spock carefully picked up the doctor and looked around, knowing that McCoy was in no state to have made it back to the shuttlecraft in his present physical condition. Someone must have helped the doctor, but they had not detected any life signs on the planet, so that was not possible. When they could see no one and no signs of life were detected, he walked into the ship, his concern for the doctor overruling his curiosity for once.

~~*~~

As McCoy and Spock’s wedding neared, McCoy found himself growing increasingly restless. He kept dreaming of the most intense blue eyes and a feeling of complete and utter safety. He had no idea how that could be. He had never met anyone with eyes like that and the only one who had made him feel even remotely safe was Spock.

McCoy finally broke down and begged his fiancé for one gift before the wedding… a trip back to Aquus, where Spock had saved him and then proposed. McCoy did not recognize the need, but he felt a deep-seated compulsion to see the planet one last time.

The doctor’s heart beat frantically in his chest as the shuttlecraft landed and it was not from his normal fear of the small tin-plated vessels. It was anticipation.

Something deep inside him recognized the planet, the green grass and the turquoise water called to him, sent a shockwave down his spine. When he gazed out at the placid water, he felt a familiar tug, a recognition, and the eyes from his dream swam before him.

Spock watched McCoy with a serene expression, but inside he was in turmoil. He had not revealed to the doctor that someone else, someone that should not exist, had saved him, not Spock.

“Leonard,” Spock called out, when McCoy stood, rushing to the door of the craft.

McCoy spun around. “What is it, Spock? Don’t you see? This is where you saved me. Where I gave up my fears and agreed for us to be wed.” His face fell at Spock’s stony expression. Anyone else would not see the sadness in Spock’s dark eyes, but McCoy did. “Spock? Aren’t you coming?”

“Yes, Leonard. I am coming.” Spock followed McCoy, who somehow had an unerring sense of where he was going.

~~*~~

James had often thought of the dark-haired human, daydreaming about him and wishing that he’d return. His brothers laughed at him and his father scolded him for his imaginings, but his mother consoled him. Her understanding of love in all its forms was a relief to the heartsick young male.

James spent most of his time with only the ancient guardians for company. He watched the sky and dreamed. One day, his heart leapt as a bright streak rushed by in the sky. It was a ship! Another one like the one the dark-haired human had come on. Without thinking, James was running toward the shuttlecraft’s landing site.

James turned around the bend in the path and ran straight into the dark-haired man of his dreams. “You!” he cried out.

“You!” McCoy cried out, his hands reaching up to steady the blond that had barreled into him. Even when the other was in no danger of tumbling over, McCoy was still holding him. It felt too right to stop. And then their eyes met and he lost the capability of speech as the oft dreamed of eyes met his gaze.

James grabbed at the dark-haired man’s arms holding on tightly to him as McCoy turned and glared at Spock. “You didn’t tell me everything, Spock.”

“No, Leonard, I did not. My concern for your well-being overrode my need to divulge the entire truth.” Spock stood stiffly, his expression empty. “I did not save you. Apparently, this man did.”

McCoy turned to the blond. “Who are you?” He shook his head. “Wait, that’s not right. Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I am Doctor Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise.” He still had not released the other man.

James was staring. He could lose himself in the dark-haired man’s face and eyes, so different from any that he had known. “I am James… of… this planet… Aquus, as you call it.” He had cocked his head, as though listening while he spoke.

Spock stepped forward. “If I may ask, how are you shielding yourselves from our sensors? We detected no life forms.”

“Enough!” A loud voice boomed, echoing off the large stones around them. And suddenly the stones shifted, mutated, turning into ancient guardians, menacing as they moved toward the human and the Vulcan.

James saw what was happening. Knew what his father intended. “No! He cried out. Please, father! I will do anything, just do not harm him… them!”

One of the ancient guardians had struck Spock, flinging him down the path where his crumpled form lay in a heap. Another one was advancing on McCoy, who was retreating right into another guardian’s outstretched arms. James ran, stepping between the first guardian and McCoy. The guardian hesitated, but did not stop advancing. He had a task and would not hesitate to go through James to finish it.

Just as the guardian had picked James up and was about to throw him in Spock’s direction, another voice echoed. “Stop!” Winona had the grace to appear as the guardians froze, Jim still dangling from the stone figure’s arms.

McCoy helped James out of the guardian’s arms and then stood there, still holding onto the blond, completely bewildered.

“Mother, please?” 

Winona beckoned her youngest child forward and placed her hands on his cheeks. “It is true then. We have lost you.”

James nodded at his mother, his eyes suddenly bright.

Winona sighed and kissed his forehead. “Never forget that we love you. This path that you’ve chosen may not give you that which you hope for, but there is no turning back.”

James hugged his mother tightly and lifted his chin. “I am ready. Tell father and my brothers… I love them.”

“They know, Jimmy. They know,” his mother answered sadly. She waved her hands and disappeared.

James dropped to the ground retching. He had never felt so weak and helpless, but a warm hand helped him up and wiped his mouth. He needed help walking, but McCoy’s arm was there, supporting him, until they reached Spock’s side. Then James was levered to the ground and McCoy tended to Spock, worry and concern lining his features, until Spock regained consciousness.

McCoy sighed and sat back on his heels, looking at James. “Thank you, again, kid. Don’t think I would have made it if that stone thing had gotten a hold of me. Just let us leave and we’ll never bother your people again.”

James looked at him in confusion. “I’m coming with you. I have to.”

Spock shook his head. “We cannot take you from your home.” He turned to the doctor. “Come, Leonard. Have you found what you sought?”

McCoy looked at James’ stricken face, met Spock serene expression and nodded. “Yes, Spock, I have, but wait here a minute while I talk to James.” He stood and held out his hand to James.

James took the offered hand and they walked a few steps away to give some semblance of privacy. “James, what happened back there? I did not understand a word that was said, but the stone giants stopped and that beautiful woman appeared and then you crashed on me. Something happened and now you wish to go with us? To leave your people? It doesn’t add up.”

James swallowed. “I am now human. Like you. There is no food I can eat here and I cannot go back. If you do not take me with you, I will die.” 

McCoy gaped. “You what?” He whipped out his tricorder and began to scan the man before him; the man who registered on his scanner as a healthy human male, approximately twenty-eight years old. “Oh, shit! That’s not possible.” He glared at the readings.

The doctor grabbed his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise here. Go ahead, Doctor McCoy.”

“Uhura, could you pleas have Chekov perform a complete scan of the surface of the planet? I need him to tell me how many humanoid life forms he finds.”

“Yes, sir. He’s starting now. We will contact you when the scan is complete.”

“McCoy out.”

The doctor closed his communicator and slid it into his belt, shaking his head. “Well, come on. I need to get Spock back and we can wait in the shuttlecraft.”

The silence was more than awkward with McCoy annoyed with Spock for not telling him the complete truth and now here was James who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. If McCoy hadn’t seen the blonde woman talking to James, he would have almost been convinced that he was seeing things.

Mellers, their pilot, kept his eyes studiously forward as the tension ratcheted up in the shuttlecraft. Spock sat with his hands steepled before him, meditating. James kept staring at McCoy, a wide-eyed smile on his face, and McCoy paced, frustrated and annoyed that they were still waiting. Suddenly his communicator beeped and he opened it.

“McCoy here.”

“Doctor, my scan is complete.”

“What did you find, Chekov?”

“An additional humanoid, Doctor. I don’t know how, and I re-ran the scan twice after comparing it with the earlier results. There are four humanoids on the planet when there should only be three.”

McCoy dropped the comm and looked at James. This was not right, but he was a healer and could not leave someone to die.

“Doctor? Did you hear me?” Chekov sounded concerned.

The ensign’s voice pulled McCoy back from his musings and he lifted the comm to his mouth once again. “McCoy here, Chekov. Your readings are correct. We will be returning with an extra ‘guest’ in the shuttle. We’re preparing for departure now.”

When Mellers didn’t move, McCoy snapped at him. “Get this bucket of bolts back to the Enterprise, Lieutenant!”

“Aye, aye, Sir!” Mellers jumped into action.

McCoy sat down heavily, unnerved by James’ bright blue eyes, those same eyes that he had come seeking. He shook his head, not understanding what had happened, but too tired to ask. “Buckle up, kid. It won’t be long and then Captain Pike and you can talk.”

James looked out the viewport and watched as his planet and his people diminished behind him, growing steadily smaller until they merged into a sea of green and blue. He turned and his eyes caught the glint of a silver band on McCoy’s hand gripping the armrest. His eyes flickered to Spock’s steepled fingers and noticed a similar band on Spock’s left hand. “Are you married to Spock?” he blurted out, a sudden heavy feeling settling in James’ stomach.

McCoy looked at James, saw where his eyes stared and he lifted his hand. “Not yet, but soon. The wedding’s in a few weeks.”

Spock turned at that instant and lifted two fingers to slide along McCoy’s. The doctor smiled at his fiancé, forgiving him, and Spock’s eyes lightened.

James stared, transfixed with horror, eyes glued to their fingers even as he felt his heart shatter. What had he done?


End file.
